Breaking the Rules
by Nikki Von Dratch
Summary: Kimber Henry/Kit McGraw. FEMSLASH.


Breaking the Rules

"No hands."

Kimber reluctantly stilled her hands on Kit's hips. She quirked one eyebrow up at the half-naked brunette lying beneath her, blue eyes burning in silent question.

"No touching," Kit said. She wrapped her fingers around Kimber's slender wrists and gently removed the other woman's hands from her body.

"Then how am I supposed to--"

Kimber's question was cut short when Kit rested one finger over her lips. "Be creative," she said, voice dropping dangerously low as a small grin teased the corners of her full lips upward.

Kimber moved her hands to her sides, supporting her weight over Kit. "If I can't touch you--how is this going to work?" she asked.

"Have you so little imagination?" asked Kit, her smile widening. "I'd have thought being with Christian Troy would have taken care of that," she added.

"Don't talk about him. Not while we're…"

"Sorry." Kit leaned back against the pillows and pursed her lips in thought. A moment later, when Kimber still hadn't moved, she said, "Don't be afraid to think outside the box. You don't have to be able to touch me to give me what I want."

Kimber sucked in a shaky breath, running her eyes slowly down the length of Kit's body as she allowed herself to think. When a thought finally came to her, she abruptly moved to the edge of the bed and flicked off the lamp, submersing the entire room in complete and total darkness. She then moved back to Kit, settled on her side next to the other woman without touching her.

"What are you doing?" Kit asked in a hushed tone, trying to adjust her eyes to the dark.

"Thinking outside the box," Kimber answered. "Now shush."

Kit closed her mouth promptly. Kimber reached behind herself to unclasp her bra and pulled the straps down her arms before tossing the black silky fabric to the floor. She slid her panties down her long, slender legs and tossed them to the floor as well, then settled onto her back, her head resting comfortably on one of the thick pillows.

"Can you see me?" the blonde asked.

"Um, yeah," Kit replied as she rolled onto her side, rising onto her elbow and propping hear head on one hand.

"Watch me," Kimber whispered. She moved her hands, resting them on her abdomen for a second before trailing her fingers upward slowly. When she reached her breasts, she heard Kit suck in a breath. "Are you watching?"

"Yes."

Kimber smiled to herself as she began to massage her breasts. Her eyes wandered up to Kit, who was staring at her with rapt attention, brown eyes wide, jaw slack. The brunette absentmindedly licked her lips, and Kimber's smile grew wider. She continued to rub her breasts, moaning a little as she brushed her already hardened nipple with her palm. Her eyes never left Kit. When she moved one hand down, slid it down her stomach and lower still, she heard Kit's breath hitch, saw the brunette's eyes shutter closed for a split second. When Kit opened her eyes again, Kimber could see that they were darker than before, their glowing green-brown clouded by lust. The hand that Kit wasn't using to support herself fidgeted with the end of a pillowcase. It was obvious she was already itching to touch.

Kimber had to lick her own lips to moisten them at the look in Kit's eyes. She pushed her hand lower, down to the increasing warmth between her legs. She paused for a moment, hearing Kit suck in another breath and then exhale shakily when Kimber slipped into herself unhindered. Kit bit down on her lip as the blonde rolled her hips, meeting her own fingers, building a steady rhythm. Kimber caught Kit's gaze, followed it down her body to where her hand was slowly working in and out, building up a delicious pressure deep within her.

Kit's free hand wandered down as well, fingertips slipping beneath the waistband of her panties to stroke the warm flesh there. She closed her eyes and sighed, then opened them again, forcing them to focus on Kimber's hand moving between her legs. She pushed her fingers into herself, hoping to ease some of the ache that had been building since she had asked Kimber to come home with her, but her efforts were wasted, and she removed her hand, growling in frustration.

Kimber couldn't help the laughter that erupted from within her at the ferocious sound. She stilled her hand and smiled up at Kit, who was struggling to keep her cool. "What's wrong, baby? Too much for you?" she teased. She was enjoying this way too much, this turn of the tables. The look of frustration on Kit's beautiful face was priceless.

"Kiss me," the brunette rasped. "I need to feel you."

"I thought you said no touching," Kimber taunted, trying to hide her growing smile. Her hand had begun moving between her legs again, and Kit licked her lips.

"Fuck that," Kit said. "I want to touch you."

Without further warning, Kit leaned over and seized Kimber's lips with her own. She laid her hand over the blonde's where it had stopped at Kit's abrupt movement before gripping her wrist and moving her hand out of the way. Kimber moaned when she felt Kit's fingers slide into her, rough and hungry as the brunette started up her own rhythm. She stroked Kimber, stretched and curled her fingers inside, exploring, teasing, before moving out of her completely. Then, with a force that knocked the wind from Kimber's lungs, the brunette drove her fingers hard into Kimber. Repeated the movement over and over again until Kimber cried out and shook with release, fingers tangling in Kit's hair as they shared a heated kiss.

Kit continued to move inside her, drawing wave after wave of pleasure from the blonde by simply curling and uncurling her talented fingers. When Kimber had no more to give, she let her hands slip from Kit's hair and fall limply to her sides. She struggled to breathe as Kit trailed her lips down her neck and across her collarbone, then across the swell of her heaving breasts. She gasped when Kit's fingers left her body, leaving her feeling empty, and she shivered as the brunette trailed her sticky wet fingers up her stomach.

"You broke the rules," Kimber managed to mutter in her post-orgasmic haze.

"I wanted to touch you… fuck you," Kit said, nipping at Kimber's earlobe. "You were just so fucking sexy. I couldn't stop myself."

Kimber shivered again as Kit's tongue traced the shell of her ear. Her arms came up. They still felt heavy, weak, but she threaded her fingers in Kit's hair as she brought the brunette's lips to her own in a hot, wet kiss. She ran her tongue over a full lower lip, bit down gently and smiled internally when Kit hissed into her mouth. She ran her tongue over Kit's lower lip again to soothe over the pain.

Kit was still on her side, so it was easy for Kimber to maneuver herself on top. She placed her left thigh between Kit's legs, creating a gentle friction when she settled herself fully atop Kit and began to slowly rock back and forth. Kit inhaled sharply, moved her hips in time with Kimber's, quickly turning gentle friction into burning need. The brunette reached one hand behind her to unhook her own bra, suddenly feeling constrained by such a small amount of material, and let out another frustrated growl when she couldn't reach the clasp.

"Need some help?" Kimber asked as she broke the kiss.

Kit just nodded and Kimber reached under her, unhooked the tiny clasp with ease, then removed the bra and tossed it to the floor.

"Better?" the blonde asked with a little smile.

"Much," Kit replied before leaning up to capture Kimber's lips once more.

Kimber moved her hand up the smooth plane of Kit's stomach, until her fingertips just brushed the underside of Kit's breast. Kit moaned, hips jerking as Kimber gently rolled her nipple between her thumb and forefinger. The blonde broke the kiss, trailed her lips down, replacing her fingers with her mouth on Kit's nipple. She suckled gently for a second before tugging with sharp teeth and then running her tongue across the overly sensitive nub. Kit squeezed her eyes shut and gasped at the back and forth between pain and pleasure, but brought her hand to the back of Kimber's head, urging her to continue.

Kimber shifted, moving her mouth to Kit's other breast as her hand trailed down, caressing Kit's side, fingertips skirting her ribcage, then slipping lower to ghost over the gentle flare of her hip, and lower still to stroke her inner thigh.

"Oh, God," Kit muttered, followed immediately by a moan that rose from deep within her chest. She gripped Kimber to her as she trembled with need.

Kimber's fingers slipped beneath the waistband of Kit's panties, gauging the warmth there, testing the brunette's reaction when she let the tip of her index finger glide swiftly into her wetness. Kit groaned and bucked her hips, desperate for the contact that Kimber wouldn't give her just yet.

"Tell me what you need," Kimber whispered, her lips suddenly very near Kit's ear. She sucked Kit's earlobe into her mouth as her hand gently cupped the brunette.

"Oh, God," Kit murmured again.

"I don't think he can help you."

"Mmph…" The sound came out as more of a whimper than Kit had intended.

"Tell me. Tell me what you want. Tell me you want me to…" Kimber allowed her words to trail off as she leaned forward to place a kiss to the sensitive little spot just below Kit's earlobe.

Kit pulled in a ragged breath. "I want you… to fuck me," she said.

"What was that?"

"Fuck me. Fuck. Me. Now."

There was no pretense, no teasing when Kimber entered her this time. She thrust her fingers deep, felt Kit jerk beneath her, then shudder as the brunette took her in completely. Kimber moved her hand slowly at first, steadily building up a rhythm before upping the ante and speeding things up a little. She wasn't as rough as Kit, but every time she pushed inside, the brunette seemed to shatter a little. She moaned and whimpered and writhed and cried out and clutched Kimber to her tightly. She squeezed her eyes shut and swore under hear breath, let a pitiful sound slip from her lips and trembled as Kimber pushed her over the edge.

Kimber kissed her again to soothe her as her fingers continued to work inside the brunette, pushing and pulling, taking everything she had and a little more. Kit shook one last time as Kimber's fingers flexed inside her, and Kimber felt more than heard the brunette sigh. She kissed the corner of Kit's mouth, moved her lips down to shower the brunette's glistening skin with soft kisses. Kit clung tightly to her, still struggling to slow her breathing, to slow her heart to a normal pace instead of the painful rhythm it currently beat out against her ribs. Kimber rested her head in the crook of Kit's neck, her lips finding the soft skin there and kissing softly as she gently pulled her hand free of the warmth at the apex of Kit's thighs. Her hand came to rest on Kit's abdomen, fingertips tracing lazy patterns. No more words were spoken, and both women eventually drifted off to sleep in a mess of tangled limbs and sheets.

*****

The next morning when Kit woke, Kimber was gone. But there was a note on the pillow next to her own. Kit rubbed the sleep from her eyes, stretched her sore limbs, then rolled onto her side and picked up the little piece of paper that had Kimber's handwriting scrawled all over it. She read the words to herself, feeling the ache in her heart flare up in time with the dull throb she felt pulsing deep in the pit of her stomach.

_~You broke the rules. No touching, remember?_

_Thank you for last night. It was fun._

_Kimber~_

Kit let out a heavy sigh. _No touching._ It hadn't been her rule from the beginning. No, it had been Christian's. He had warned her more than once to stay away from Kimber, made it clear that Kimber was off-limits to everyone but himself, and she hadn't listened. She broke the rules. And she knew, without a doubt in her mind, that she would have to suffer the consequences.

Last night might have been fun, for both of them, but it would never happen again. Kimber made that clear without having to spell it out.

Kit didn't know it was possible, but her heart broke a little more at the thought of never being able to touch Kimber that way again. Never having her to herself.

Her heard didn't just break. It shattered.

_Fuck Christian Troy._


End file.
